


Obrazek Siódmy

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horror, Magical Realism, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Nowa szkoła- nowe problemy.





	Obrazek Siódmy

Sherlock miał już 14 lat i znowu zmieniał szkołę na taką, którą jego rodzice uznali za lepszą (a zwłaszcza -bezpieczniejszą), niż poprzednia.  
Dla Sherlocka nie miało to sensu, bo uważał, że on nie może paść ofiarą mordercy Freda, ale podobała mu się idea mieszkania w internacie, a ta szkoła znajdowała się na tyle daleko od domu, że miał w nim mieszkać. W dodatku, pocieszał się, że jeśli mu się tam nie spodoba, to poprosi Johna o przeniesienie gdzieindziej.  
Wydawało mu się, że już bardzo dużo o świecie i wszystko o samym sobie. I chciał wreszcie być bardziej samodzielny, wydawało mu się, że da radę to osiągnąć, wyprowadzając się z domu.  
Z Mycroftem nie miał już tak dobrego kontaktu, jak kiedyś- poczucie winy, jakie miał po tej sprawie ze złamaniem, wbiły się między nimi jakimś klinem i stworzyły dystans, którego nie potrafił usunąć (a którego starszy brat w ogóle nie rozumiał).  
Coraz rzadziej „rozmawiał” też z Johnem, bo uważał, że to dziecinne i że jest na to za stary. Nikomu o nim nie opowiedział i tylko z obowiązku codziennie go karmił. Teraz kupował mu już za swoje kieszonkowe specjalną karmę, która szop ewidentnie lubił, ale wiedział, że jeśli go zabraknie, szop jakoś sobie poradzi.  
Dał sobie też spokój z próbami nauczenia go jakichś sztuczek i oswojenia Johna, bo nie był on zwykłym… zwierzęciem. Sherlock od niedawna zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle jest jakimkolwiek zwierzęciem, ale odganiał te myśli, bo bał się dokąd go mogą zaprowadzić. Nie chciał wyjść na idiotę nawet przed sobą samym, wierząc w jakieś bajki. Z drugiej jednak strony, im więcej się dowiadywał o zwierzętach i ludziach, o regułach rządzących światem, tym bardziej nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o Johnie. Co wywoływało w nim za dużo sprzecznych uczuć, z którymi nie czuł się najlepiej. Na wszelki wypadek nadal utrzymywał ogólną zasadę nie proszenia o nic Johna, ale przez ostatnie dwa lata zdarzyło mu się ją załamać kilka razy. Ale tylko raz chodziło o coś poważniejszego- pomógł w ten sposób Mycroftowi zdobyć wymarzoną pracę w rządzie. O czym oczywiście nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Mycroft był bardzo długo dumny z siebie, myśląc, że osiągnął to tylko własnym wysiłkiem, a Sherlock, choć go to drażniło, powtarzał sobie, że mu się to należało, w zamian za tamte połamane kończyny.  
Poza ta sprawą prosił Johna tylko drobiazgi, bo uważał, że to jest dopuszczalne i nie nadużywa w ten sposób tej dziwnej więzi jaką miał z tym czymś, spod swojego łóżka, co nazwał dawno temu zbyt pochopnie zbyt pospolitym imieniem, czego teraz żałował.  
Sherlock chyba trochę chciał uciec do nowej szkoły, gdzie miał nadzieję poznać nowych ludzi i zacząć nowe życie i miał zamiar wykorzystać tę szansę najpełniej, jak się da. Nowy początek brzmiał bardzo nęcąco.

***

Niestety, w nowej szkole bardzo szybko okazało się, że on sam nie zmienił się tak bardzo, jak sądził. Choć naprawdę się teraz starał, nie potrafił się z nikim tu zaprzyjaźnić.  
Nikt mu tu nie dokuczał, ale też nikt go nie zauważał i Sherlock poczuł bardzo szybko, że ta druga opcja już mu się tak nie podoba, jak kiedyś.  
Sherlock miał dostać współlokatora, ale kazało się, że chłopak, który miał z nim mieszkać w pokoju, zachorował i miał przyjechać dopiero po kilku miesiącach. Sherlock miał dla siebie cały pokój co było (jak szybko zauważył) powszechnie uważanie za coś godnego zazdrości.  
On się jednak nie cieszył, tylko czuł przez to jeszcze bardziej samotny i wyizolowany. Miał tego dosyć już dawno temu, a tutaj nie było nawet rodziców ani Mycrofta, ani nawet... Johna.  
Któregoś wieczora, spędzonego jak zwykle, samotnie, w pokoju, słysząc jak dookoła niego inni nieźle się bawią (w tej szkole już nie chodziło tylko o bogatych rodziców- przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio, tutaj chodziło o to ile kto potrafi wypić alkoholu ile dziewczyn poderwać w ciągu weekendu i jak dobrze funkcjonował bez snu).  
Sherlock pogardzał oficjalnie hierarchią zbudowaną na takich umiejętnościach, ale nieoficjalnie, w środku swojej głowy, czasem przyznawał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby sam znalazł się gdzieś bliżej środka tej drabiny, zamiast na samym jej dnie.  
Albo gdyby miał chociaż jednego przyjaciela… jeden by mu wystarczył. Oczywiście musiałby być mądrzejszy od Normana i bardziej rozmowny od Redbearda i… Johna. Ale reszta: wygląd, pochodzenie, a nawet płeć, nie miały większego znaczenia. Oczywiście byłoby miło, gdyby był chłopcem i podzielał jego zainteresowania, ale to nie było konieczne- Sherlock był pewny, że potrafiłby zainteresować kogokolwiek tym, co sam uważał za intrygujące. Tylko ze najpierw musiałby mieć szanse porozmawiać z tą osobą!  
A tu nikt nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Nawet odpisywać od niego nie chcieli- tak, jakby się wszyscy zmówili, że jest dla nich powietrzem.  
W desperacji pojawił się na kilku imprezach, na które nie trzeba było mieć oficjalnego zaproszenia, ale stał potem pod ścianą i choć obserwowanie ludzi w takim środowisku było interesujące, to nie o to mu chodziło.  
Kupił trochę trawy, żeby potem kogoś nią poczęstować, bo wiedział, że ci, którzy tak robią, stają się bardziej popularni (przynajmniej na chwilę). Ale skończyło się tylko na tym, że zabrali mu wszystko i wysłali po coś do jedzenia, a kiedy wrócił z frytkami, już ich tam nie zastał.  
Następnego dnia próbował z nimi porozmawiać o tym, jak się czuli po marihuanie, ale czy to nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów, czy chodziło co s innego- napotkał mur obojętnego milczenia. Uznał to za nieudany eksperyment, tym bardziej, że dym z trawy był paskudny i bardziej gryzący od tytoniowego, a nie przyniósł mu tej nieokiełznanej wesołości, którą wszyscy dookoła opisywali.  
Nikt mu nie dokuczał, nikt go nie wyśmiewał, ale ile by się nie starał, nie udawało mu się do nikogo dotrzeć.  
Musiał robić coś źle, albo raczej- nie robił czegoś ważnego wystarczająco dobrze, ale im dłużej przypatrywał się ludzkim interakcjom tym bardziej nie rozumiał, CO ma zmienić, żeby się dostosować, żeby ktośkolwiek z tego stada idiotów uznał go za interesującego albo choć wartego uwagi i poświęcił mu swój czas. Był tak zdesperowany, ze w końcu po wielu (dosyć upokarzających w jego odczuciu porażkach) sięgnął po podręczniki psychologii, ale bardzo szybko rzucił nimi (dosłownie) o ścianę, ponieważ do niczego mu się nie przydały. Ich ogólne zalecenia: „Bądź miły i uśmiechaj się często”, „mów ludziom o rzeczach które w nich lubisz lub podziwiasz”, „bądź pomocny”, „dawaj prezenty” działały może w jakiejś innej, szczęśliwszej rzeczywistości, w której dobro zawsze było nagradzane, a zło karane. Zdecydowanie nie była to rzeczywistość, w której musiał żyć teraz Sherlock, bo w jego przypadku nic z tych bzdur nie zadziałało.  
Był sumienny i cierpliwy, bo na początku miał w sobie sporo wiary w swoje możliwości oraz sens korzystania z pomocy poradników. Spróbował więc „być miły” od razu, gdy o tym przeczytał i gdy zobaczył, że Mark- chłopak mieszkający w pokoju obok, miał problem z otwarciem drzwi do swojego pokoju, zainteresował się tym (jako okazją do wypróbowania tego, co ostatnio przeczytał w poradnikach) i zaproponował mu pomoc. Mark, lekko sepleniący syn jakiegoś urzędnika państwowego, spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i lekką podejrzliwością.  
\- Niby jak?  
\- Zobaczysz.  
Sherlock tylko się uśmiechnął pod nosem i pobiegł do swojego pokoju po zestaw wytrychów, który zrobił sobie kiedy mu się nudziło.  
Po chwili wrócił, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy (książki nakazywały się uśmiechać się dużo i często podtrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy, a że miał z tym drugim problem, to starał się nadrobić to za pomocą pierwszego). Mark, choć minę miał bardzo dziwną, odsunął się z drogi choć wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego, że kolega może mu pomóc. Przynajmniej tak to Sherlock odczytywał, co okazało się słuszne, kiedy Mark zastrzegł (niezbyt pomocnie):  
\- Jeśli zepsujesz zamek w drzwiach, to ja nie będę za to płacić!  
\- Spokojnie, nic nie zepsuję.- Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i zademonstrował mu wytrychy:- Są naprawdę dobre. A te zamki są banalnie proste. Nawet byś nie zauważył, że tu wszedłem. Gdybyś tego nie zobaczył na własne oczy.  
I oczywiście miał racje- zamek ustąpił po zaledwie kilku minutach ostrożnego gmerania w nim wytrychem.  
Sherlock był z siebie bardzo dumny (mimo nieufnego spojrzenia, jakie rzucał mu Mark) i był przekonany, że właśnie uczynił pierwszy krok w stronę przyjaźni z Markiem- Z- Sąsiedztwa. Czuł się tak dobrze do chwili, w której… został wezwany do dyrektora i uświadomiony, jak nieprawdopodobnie źle widziane jest tutaj posiadanie zestawu działających wytrychów.  
Sherlock oczywiście próbował wytłumaczyć okoliczności ich użycia, ale zlekceważono jego słowa i skonfiskowano mu „narzędzia zbrodni” oraz uprzedzono o wszelkich konsekwencjach jego czynu (łącznie z wyrzuceniem ze szkoły jeśli się to potwórzy).  
Sherlock był zdruzgotany i… wściekły!  
Od razu poszedł do pokoju Marka, porozmawiać z nim na ten temat. Niestety- zastał tam tylko jego współlokatora (którego uważał za złośliwego imbecyla i nigdy nie rozważał nawet w kategorii „znajomy”). Ten zaś, z pełnym mściwej satysfakcji uśmiechem uświadomił go, co do szczegółów:  
\- To Mark na ciebie poskarżył. Myślisz, że możesz sobie włazić do wszystkich i grzebać im w rzeczach, bo się nauczyłeś od jakichś złodziei, jak podrabiać klucze?  
\- To nie były podrobione klucze.-wtrącił z westchnieniem irytacji, ale oczywiście niczego to nie zmieniło.  
Ten drugi chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami i dodał:  
\- Ja też bym o tobie powiedział.  
A potem dowiedzieli się o tym wszyscy inni i… nikt jakoś nie zauważył sedna- że Sherlock nie użył swoich narzędzi, żeby coś komuś ukraść, czy nawet pogrzebać w cudzej szafie, tylko po to, by POMÓC koledze w potrzebie. Koledze, który nawet nie raczył mu za to potem podziękować!

Mimo tego niepowodzenia nie poddał się tak od razu- i kiedy minęło trochę czasu, postanowił spróbować z dziewczynami. Poobserwował je trochę z boku i wybrał Michelle- ciemnoskóra, trochę nieśmiała, trzymającą się na uboczu okularnicę, dosyć inteligentną i zainteresowaną biologią, która trzymała w domu kilka zwierząt i wydawał się nie mieć wielu (jeśli w ogóle jakichś) przyjaciół.  
Obserwował ją przez kilka dni na zajęciach i w bibliotece i oczywiście starał się z tym ukrywać, ale chyba nie był w tym zbyt dobry, bo kiedy w końcu do niej podszedł z przyjaznym (jak uważał) uśmiechem, oraz torebką żelków (które często kupowała w automacie w stołówce) Michelle, siedzącą nad książką (jakaś powieść dla nastolatek, nieistotna) spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym (nawet dla niego) popłochem i wysyczała bardzo nieprzyjaźnie:  
\- Odwal się psychoświrze. Wiem, że za mną łazisz…  
Uśmiech spełzł mu z ust, ale próbował być wytrwały i jednak powiedzieć to, co zaplanował:  
\- Kupiłem twoje ulubione żelki.- wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę słodyczy i położył je przed nią na stole.- Widziałem, że często je kupujesz…- dodał niemrawo. Michelle milczała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto by chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.  
\- Obserwowałem cię, bo pomyślałem…- brnął dalej, czując, że zaczyna się pocić.- Bo myślałam, że jesteś bardzo fajna… najinteligentniejsza z dziewczyn w tej szkole. One są lubiane, bo są ładne i umieją się dostosować, ale ty bardziej do mnie pasujesz. Widziałem, że lubisz się uczyć i …  
Zmarszczka na czole Michelle pogłębiła się tylko i Sherlock spiął się w środku, żeby wymyślić coś naprawdę dobrego, jakiś naprawdę świetny komplement.  
\- Jesteś taka jak ja, tak samo… nie pasujesz tutaj. I dlatego nikt cię nie lubi. Jesteś za fajna dla tych idiotów. I pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy… się zaprzyjaźnić- głos mu zamierał w trakcie mówienia, bo Michelle wyglądała na coraz mniej zadowoloną z tego, co słyszała, a on czuł, po prostu czuł- jakimś prymitywnym, zwierzęcym zmysłem- że to, co zarazusłyszy, kiedy przestanie mówić, wcale mu się nie spodoba.  
Zwykle nie szanował przeczuć, ale to go akurat nie zawiodło- gdy zamknął usta, Michelle otworzyła swoje, a to, co się z nich wydobyło, nie spodobało mu się w najmniejszym stopniu.  
Poczuł się zmieszany z błotem i- choć nie przyznałby się do tego za nim, nawet samemu sobie- uciekł stamtąd, obiecując sobie, już nigdy nie powiedzieć ani słowa do nikogo.

Co było gorsze, to wydarzenie miało ciąg dalszy. Michelle opowiedziała innym dziewczynom o tym, jak dziwny jest według niej Sherlock i choć rozumiał, że chciała się w ten sposób tylko wkupić w ich łaski (czytał o tym gdzieś, że obgadywanie innych osobników to częsty u młodych kobiet sposób na zacieśnianie więzi) to jednak trudno mu było nie przejmować się tym, gdy przez następne kilkanaście dni wszędzie, gdzie poszedł, witały go złośliwe uśmiechy i szeptane do ucha różne obraźliwe i wysoce nieprawdziwe domysły dotyczące jego osoby.  
Po tym wszystkim zwrócił wszystkie poradniki i podręczniki do psychologii społecznej i obiecał sobie ze jeśli będzie chciał jeszcze kiedykolwiek zrobić z siebie takiego idiotę, to najpierw parę razy uderzy głową w ścianę, najlepiej w trakcie trwania zajęć jakiegoś surowego nauczyciela, żeby sobie przypomnieć, jakie przyjemne jest robić z siebie pośmiewisko.  
To postanowienie nie zmniejszyło jednak w żaden sposób jego poczucia samotności i wyobcowania. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
Wieczorami było najgorzej. Jak zwykle długo nie mógł zasnąć( przez co wczesne wstawianie nie należało do jego ulubionych czynności) i w domu radził sobie z tym w ten sposób, że czytał albo rozmawiał z Johnem. Tutaj sprawdzali czy pogaszono wszystkie światła i jeśli chciał poczytać, musiał robić to ostrożnie- z latarką, ukrytą pod kołdrą. Poza tym, po kilku miesiącach samotności bardzo potrzebował komuś się wreszcie wyżalić.  
\- John, gdybyś tu był…- westchnął ciężko i boleśnie.- Mógłbyś siedzieć spokojnie pod moim łóżkiem. Nikt by cię nie przeszkadzał i raczej nikt by cię nie zobaczył. Ten chłopak, co miał ze mną mieszkać, już się nie pojawi przed końcem trymestru. A i tak nikt inny do mnie nie przychodzi…- wyszeptał z żalem.- Mógłbym ci przynosić moją kolację i tak nigdy jej nie jem. Sprzątałbym po tobie… tylko nie mógłbyś wychodzić na korytarz za dnia. Ale ty i tak tego nie robiłeś …- obrócił się twarzą do ściany z kolejnym westchnięciem.  
\- Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś tu był…  
Nakrył głowę kołdrą (bo był listopad i zaczynało już być zimno a w tym starym budynku okna były pełen szpar .- Potrzebuje cię tutaj, pod moim łóżkiem.  
I zamknął oczy, próbując uparcie zasnąć.

 

A następnego dnia obudził się nieco bardziej zadowolony ze świata i siebie.  
Dopiero po lekcjach zajrzał pod łóżko- z maleńką nadzieją, do której się nie przyznawał przed sobą, powtarzając, że tylko szuka skarpetki do pary.Dzień był pochmurny, pod łóżkiem było ciemno, toteż zobaczył tylko znajome złote ślepia.  
\- John?- powiedział, zszokowany, mimo wszystko.- Co?.. jak?  
John poruszył się gwałtownie i podpełzł bliżej.  
Sherlock odruchowo wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, a szop ją polizał (być może tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma tu dla niego jakiegoś smakołyku) i musiał uznać, że to naprawdę jest jego zwierzaczek.  
\- John… jak to możliwe?- zapytał samego siebie. Miał już czternaście lat i wiedział, że to wysoce podejrzane i tym bardziej czuł potrzebę rozłożenia tego wydarzenia na czynniki pierwsze, tak, by stało się mniej… nie pojęte .  
\- Mogłeś jakoś tu przyjść. Długo by ci to zajęło, to w końcu 150 km, ale… 

Ale szopy stać było na taki wysiłek, jeśli były odpowiednio zmotywowane. Nie wiadomo, kiedy wyszedł z domu. Sherlock wyjechał do szkoły trzy miesiące temu. Jeśli John zaczął go wtedy szukać… to miał trzy miesiące na przejście tego odcinka, a szopy potrafiły przejść i trzydzieści kilometrów na dobę.  
Ale to wszystko i tak nie miało sensu, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak przez Johna Mycroft złamał rękę i nogę. To było tak dawno temu (dla dzieciaka w tym wieku każdy rok wydawał się nieskończonością) ale jeszcze to pamiętał (i niemiał już nigdy zapomnieć). Skoro John potrafił zrobić TAMTO, to pojawianie się w miejscu odległym o 150 km od domu nie wydawało się niczym szczególnie trudnym.  
\- Dobrze, że jesteś.-powiedział i naprawdę poczuł wdzięczność.- Było mi tu… nudno bez ciebie.- dodał, po namyśle.- Ale musisz stać się niewidzialny dla innych ludzi. Dasz rade?  
John potwierdził.  
\- No to zrób tak. Zrób się niewidzialny dla wszystkich innych poza mną. Nie wychodź z pokoju, albo cos…  
Ale i tak bał się, że ktoś go może zobaczyć- jakiś chłopak, z pokoju obok, albo sprzątaczka… i żył w tej niepewności jeszcze długie miesiące, zanim tego nie sprawdził, przez przypadek, kiedy Mycroft przyjechał w odwiedziny i nie zobaczył Johna choć ten akurat wyszedł spod łózka, żeby coś zjeść.  
Wtedy zrozumiał – John potraktował go całkiem dosłownie i stał się NIEWIDZIALNY!  
Dawno już postanowił sobie niczemu się nie dziwić, kiedy chodziło o Johna, ale to go jednak ruszyło… jeśli John mógł stać się niewidzialny, to równie dobrze mógł przybrać postać czegoś zupełnie innego? Sherlock nawet go o to zapytał i dostał odpowiedź „tak”, ale nie miał pojęcia jako jakie zwierzę John mógłby tu żyć, bo niestety w internacie nie wolno było trzymać żadnych, nawet chomika czy większego pająka.  
Zbyt był jednak przywiązany do idei, że John jest zwierzęciem, żeby wpaść na to, by kazać mu przybrać postać czegoś nieożywionego, czego obecności nikogo by nie zastanowiła- na przykład zeszytu, piłki, albo jakiegoś ubrania, choćby kołnierza z lisa.

Bardzo szybko wpadł jednak na inny pomysł.  
Poprosił Johna o… przyjaciela. Dokładnie takiego, jakiego chciał (a wiedział, czego chce, bo spędzał dużo czasu na myśleniu na ten temat- jak człowiek na diecie, wyobrażający sobie najlepsze jedzenie jakiego w tej chwili nie może zjeść).  
\- Ma chodzić do mojej klasy, bo chcę spędzać z nim dużo czasu i żeby nikogo to nie dziwiło… ma być inteligentny, nie tak jak ja… to by było.. niepotrzebne.- zawahał się .- Wolę, żeby był mocny i szybki i odważny i żeby lubił się bić z innymi. Niby nikt mnie tu jeszcze nie zbił, ale gdyby ktoś chciał, to miałbym kogoś, kto mnie obroni. To się przyda.- zastanowił się głęboko.- Chciałbym, żeby lubił to, co ja : biologie, chemie, fizykę. Ale mógłby też lubić inne rzeczy. Byle nie bardziej, niż to, co ja lubię. No i ma lubić MNIE! To jest najważniejsze!- przypomniał sobie.- Pamiętaj! To jest najważniejsze, bo jeśli mnie nie polubi, to nie będziemy przyjaciółmi. Chce, żeby ze na tu mieszkał…- im dłużej mówił, tym więcej szczegółów przychodziło mu na myśl.- Nie obchodzi mnie to, jak będzie wyglądał, ale lepiej, żeby był nie bardzo brzydki, to wszyscy będą go lubić. Niech nie będzie do mnie podobny… właściwie lepiej, żeby był kompletnie inny przynajmniej w wyglądu. Niewysoki blondyn, z miłą osobowością, tak, żeby umiał rozbroić ewentualne konflikty i umiał mi powiedzieć, co robię źle i dlaczego ludzie mnie nie lubią.  
Zastanawiał się jeszcze przez chwilę i w końcu podsumował:  
\- Niech mnie lubi, nie będzie taki, jak ja i będzie tu mieszkał, że mną- to w sumie tyle… potrafisz mi kogoś takiego zrobić?  
Potwierdzenie.  
Mimo wszystkich rzeczy, które przeżył przez ostatnie lata, Sherlock nie uwierzył. Stworzenie przyjaciela, prawdziwego żyjącego myślącego chłopaka… to byłoby zbyt dobre, a on już przywykł, że naprawdę dobre rzeczy maja swoja cenę. Często zbyt wysoką, by chciało się ją zapłacić. A czasem płaciło się ją i tak, choć to, co dobre okazywało się na koniec wcale nie takie dobre.  
Dlatego był ostrożny, kiedy prosił o coś Johna. I gdyby przypuszczał, że może w ten sposób zyskać nowego współlokatora, to może by się bał o niego prosić ten niesamowity, niezrozumiały byt rezydujący pod jego łóżkiem. 

***

Dlatego Sherlock nie przejął się zbytnio, gdy po kilku dniach od tej rozmowy w szkole pojawił się nowy uczeń: Victor Trevor- jasnowłosy, niebieskooki przystojniak z ujmującym uśmiechem, który dosłownie od pierwszej chwili stał się najbardziej lubianym członkiem drużyny piłki nożnej. Dopiero, kiedy zakwaterowano go do pokoju Sherlocka… ten zaczął się zastanawiać. Na wszelki wypadek obiecał sobie nie ulegać urokowi osobistemu nowego ucznia i nie dawać się podbić jego uroczemu uśmiechowi, który podbijał serca nawet nauczycieli.  
Ale kiedy okazało się, że ten sympatyczny, dobrze się uczący i przystojny Nowy interesuje się biologią i chemią, a w dodatku słucha Sherlocka, jakby nic ciekawszego nie miał do roboty… Sherlock nie potrafił (nie chciał?) się dłużej powstrzymywać i nie mieć nadziei, że coś z tego może być… tym bardziej, ze Victor był naprawdę ciekawy, co Sherlock ma do powiedzenia i sam potrafił mówić zajmująco na temat tego, co go interesowało. Na końcu pierwszego tygodnia Sherlock zrozumiał, że jest zafascynowany i zaintrygowany jego osobowością –jak jeszcze nigdy nikim nie był i niemal zauroczony faktem, że ktoś taki interesuje się nim.  
Kiedy John poszedł na trening, Sherlock przypomniał sobie, że powinien się upewnić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Nakarmił Johna i zaczął go przepytywać:  
\- To ty go… stworzyłeś dla mnie? Jak? Jak cię się udało coś takiego stworzyć? Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe?  
John potwierdził, ze Victor jest jego „dziełem” i oczywiście nie potrafił wyjaśnić, jak mu się udało stworzyć kogoś skrojonego pod oczekiwania i potrzeby Sherlocka.  
A Sherlock utknął w limbo, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, jakie pytania ma zadawać, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.  
Postanowił to przemyśleć, ale bardzo szybko okazało się, że kiedy się ma interesującego współlokatora, czas płynie szybko i na tyle ciekawie, że nie ma się czasu na rozmyślania i kwestionowanie rzeczywistości. Co by one zresztą miały zmienić w jego sytuacji? Victor był fantastyczny, a skoro pochodził od Johna, to tylko czyniło go bardziej fascynującym.  
I tak Sherlock po raz pierwszy się zakochał, nawet nie wiedząc, co się z nim dzieje.

***

I nagle Sherlock chciał spędzać z Victorem jak najwięcej czasu, a ponieważ Victor był- jak na lubianego piłkarza przystało- rozchwytywany, wiec dobrze się złożyło, że Sherlock pamiętał, by poprosić by mieszkali w jednym pokoju i chodzili do tej samej klasy.  
Po jakimś czasie nawet to przestało Sherlockowi wystarczać. Nie podobało mu się wiec, że Victor lubił też innych, a ci inni, zwłaszcza dziewczyny, lubili go aż za bardzo, tak, że musiał z nimi konkurować o część czasu Victora.  
Mimo to nic nie podejrzewał aż do momentu, w którym podchodząc do Victora na korytarzu usłyszał część jego rozmowy z Alice, wysoka brunetką, która ostatnio podejrzanie często kręciła się w pobliżu:  
\- No to umówmy się na jutro.- mówiła właśnie, odwrócona tyłem do Sherlocka nie widząc, że właśnie podchodzi.  
\- Nie mogę.- mruknął niechętnie Victor, grzebiąc równocześnie w plecaku, także nie zauważył przyjaciela.-Umówiłem się już…  
\- Z kim? Z Weroniką?  
Victor zaprzeczył.  
\- No to z kim? Z tym świrem, z którym mieszkasz? Wszyscy mówią, że to twój chłopak. Ja w to nie wierze, ale może…  
\- Przestań!- Victor uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zirytowany.- Sherlock nie jest świrem i na pewno nie jest moim chłopakiem! TY przynajmniej mogłabyś nie powtarzać tych głupot! Przecież wiesz…- uśmiechnął się szeroko, a oczy błyszczały mu tak, że Sherlock nie mógł na to patrzeć spokojnie. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie podoba mu się, że Victor patrzy tak na Weronikę, zwłaszcza w kontekście tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Właściwie to nie chciał, żeby Vic patrzył tak na kogokolwiek. Może oprócz… niego? Najlepiej- jak najczęściej.  
Sherlock zatrzymał się i lekko przygarbiony, schował się za plecami stojącego nieopodal nieznajomego chłopaka, nagle nie chcąc, by któreś z nich go zobaczyło. Miał ochotę usłyszeć resztę tej rozmowy. I następne słowa Vica usłyszał tak wyraźnie, że nie mogło być najmniejszych wątpliwości, jak brzmiały:  
\- Wiesz, że nigdy bym go nie dotknął. Nawet gdyby był ostatnim człowiekiem na planecie. Nawet gdybym lubił chłopców, to bym z nim nie chodził.  
Sherlock wiedział (był pewny!) ze Vic go lubił, bo zachowywał się tak, że nawet ktoś tak nierozwinięty emocjonalnie Sherlock nie miał wątpliwości. Słuchał go uważnie, mówił mu miłe rzeczy, bronił Sherlocka przed innymi i dużo razem żartowali. Dlatego do tej pory jakoś nie zastanawiał się, czy to lubienie bierze się tylko z tego, że takim go stworzył John, czy też chodziło już o inne rzeczy.  
Ale w tej chwili to wszystko przestało nagle mieć znaczenie i Sherlock poczuł, jak bardzo potrafi bolec kiedy starci się cos, w co się wierzyło niezachwianie. Sherlock chciał zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu, że nie potrafi ukryć swojego bólu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i chciał uciec, ale Vic go zauważył i nie pozwolił mu odejść:  
\- O! Sherlock! Co tu robisz?-zaczerwienił się lekko, co mogło być uznane za przejaw lekkiego poczucia winy.  
-No…- bąknął pod nosem Sherlock, w panice próbując wymyśleć jakąś wymówkę, która pomogłaby mu się wykręcić z tej rozmowy i zniknąć w swoim pokoju gdzie mógłby wylizywać rany, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Victor nie wróci z licznych zajęć dodatkowych. Nagle to, że razem mieszkali nie wydawało się takim zrządzeniem losu, tylko raczej źródłem ewentualnej wielkiej dawki zażenowania.  
\- Idziesz na matematykę?- zapytał Victor i Sherlock też się zaczerwienił, ale z upokorzenia. Przed chwilą nie sądził, że może być jeszcze gorzej, ale właśnie Vic to przebijał, mówiąc:  
\- Ja idę z Weronika na mecz po lekcjach. Nie powtórzę dzisiaj z tobą ssaków. Wiem, że byliśmy na to umówieni wczesnej.  
Sherlock nie tylko dowiedział się właśnie, że Vic uważa Weronikę za ładną, a jego samego za coś absolutnie odrażającego, że chce z nią chodzić (albo już to robi) ale także i tego, że jest w hierarchii ważności swojego jedynego przyjaciela wcale nie tak wysoko, jak myślał do tej pory.  
Randka z Weronika była najwyraźniej ważniejsza, niż nauka która mieli zaplanowana od kilku dni. Weronika gapiła się na niego z uśmieszkiem, którego nie potrafił odcyfrować a Victor nie wydawał się już wcale skrepowany.  
Dlatego Sherlock przymknął oczy i bez słowa stamtąd odszedł. Nie miał siły znosić więcej tego całego… rozmawiania.

 

Na pozostałych lekcjach tego dnia siedział jakby był chory- niewiele do niego docierało, było mu gorąco, bolała go głowa i czuł, ze się poci. Kiedy wrócił do pokoju zmierzył sobie nawet gorączkę, ale miał zwykłe, niegroźne 36,8 stopnia i musiał uznać, że to objawy mają raczej psychiczną, niż wirusową podstawę.  
Położył się na łóżku i zaczął opowiadać Johnowi o tym, co mu się dziś przydarzyło, ale to nie przyniosło żadnej ulgi. Właściwie nawet pogorszyło mu samopoczucie.  
\- Dlaczego to mnie tak męczy?  
John milczał. Zresztą Sherlock nie wymagał od niego partycypacji w rozmowie. Dawno już się nauczył jak ma zadawać pytania, żeby dostawać od niego odpowiedzi.  
\- Dlaczego akurat ta wredna Weronika? Myślałem… ze mnie lubi. Na pewno.- to było na tyle ważne ze musiało zostać głośno powiedziane.- Ale on jej powiedział, że nigdy…  
Nie chciał dokończyć, bo na sama myśl skręcało go z zażenowania. – Dlaczego w ogóle mnie to obchodzi?- warknął, z desperacja i obrócił się na brzuch, zwieszając głowę od razu pod łózko, dobrze przećwiczonym przez te lata ruchem.- Przecież Vic może być moim kumplem i chodzić sobie z ta durna Weronika…albo każda inną debilką, jaka chce…  
Cos przyszło mu do głowy i powiedział to na głos, zanim zdarzył pomyśleć:  
\- John! Zrób tak, żeby Vic nie interesował się żadną dziewczyną. Niech interesuje się tylko mną.- kiedy to tak sformułował, to zabrzmiało trochę… nie całkiem dobrze, ale nie był pewny, dlaczego.  
\- Ja.. nie wiem..- powiedział wiec cicho i na długo umilkł, zadając sobie raz po raz proste zdawałoby się pytanie: czego chce? W końcu znalazł odpowiedź, która go w miarę zadowalała:- Chce, żeby Victor patrzył na mnie tak, jak dziś na Weronikę.- tak, wypowiedział to w końcu. Nie rozumiał, co się tu dzieje, ale gdyby Victor patrzył tak na niego, jak na tę dietkę, to czułby się … całkiem nieźle.  
John siedział cicho a Sherlock zauważył w końcu, że powinien bardziej doprecyzować swoje życzenie:  
\- Chce, żeby Vic mnie lubił najbardziej, że wszystkich ludzi, których zna. Chce, żeby nie chciał się spotykać z nikim innym bardziej, niż ze mną. I żeby nie chciał nigdy spotykać się z żadna dziewczyna tak… żeby z nią chodzić. No wiesz… chodzi mi o to, żeby nie zakochiwał się w nikim innym.  
John słuchał dalej i Sherlock poczuł przymus wytłumaczenia się jakoś, albo powiedzenia jeszcze czegoś;  
\- Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi?- musiał mieć pewność, bo gdyby był szczery ze sobą, to musiałby przyznać, że sam z tego niewiele rozumiał. Czego chciał od Victora? Przecież nie tego, żeby się zakochał w nim? To było przecież chyba niemożliwe? Nie w sensie ze John nie potrafiłby tego zrobić, bo potrafił wszystko… ale przecież chłopcy nie zakochiwali się w sobie w taki sposób, jak w dziewczynach.  
A gdyby John jednak to zrobił?  
To było dosyć śmieszne. Victor łaziłby za nim wszędzie i chciał trzymać go za rękę, zwierzałby mu się ze wszystkiego i miał taka dziwna minę.. mógłby te wszystkie głupoty, tak jak dziewczynom, które mu się podobały, żartowałby, ale inaczej niż z Sherlockiem do tej pory i oddawał mu desery.  
Im dłużej sobie to wyobrażał, przypominając sobie co Vic robił, kiedy spodobała mu się jakąś dziewczyna, tym bardziej  
Chciał jednak być na jej miejscu.  
\- John, słyszysz mnie?  
Potwierdzenie. Wreszcie jakieś.  
„Dobrze, czas na ostateczne rozwiązanie.”  
\- Zrób tak, żeby Victor traktował mnie tak, jak dziewczyny, które mu się podobają. Umiesz to zrobić?  
Potwierdzenie rozproszyło jego obawy na tyle, żeby się przestał go boleć brzuch z nerwów i żeby poczuł, że da rade jakoś stawić czoło Victorowi, kiedy ten wróci wreszcie do ich wspólnego pokoju. Tego dnia jednak nie musiał z nim rozmawiać, bo zasnął, zanim jego współlokator wrócił.  
A następnego dnia zaczął się dla Sherlocka zupełnie nowy rozdział życia- pełen niezidentyfikowanych i mocnych emocji i zamętu, jakie za sobą pociągnęły. A także niespodzianek- nie zawsze przyjemnych. John bowiem, jak zwykle, nie zawiódł i Victor naprawdę zaczął traktować Sherlocka kogoś, kogo chciałby uczynić sowią dziewczyna- gapił się na niego i uśmiechał prawie non stop, zasypywał pochwałami, a nawet zaczął mu dawać drobne prezenty.  
Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo zadowolony i RÓWNOCZEŚNIE zawstydzony. Victor nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ukrywać swoich uczuć przed innymi uczniami i już po dwóch dniach, cała szkoła huczała od plotek na temat nowej, dość niecodziennej pary. Większość dzieciaków lubiła Vica i teraz nie zmieniła o nim zdania, część nawet mu współczuła, że wybrał sobie tak dziwny (i niewdzięczny) obiekt uczuć.  
Ale znaleźli się i tacy, dla których takie zachowanie oznaczało naruszenie ważnych zasad i Victor szybko stał się ofiarą otwartej wrogości . nie przejął się tym w najmniejszym stopniu, przynajmniej pozornie i Sherlock, który przywykł do bycia outsiderem, musiał z niego wyciągać zeznania, kto go tak pobił, że zostawił mu podbite oczy i rozciętą wargę. Nie spodobało mu się uczucie, jakie wzbudziła w nim krzywda Victora i od razu jej zaradził na swój sposób.  
\- John! Zrób tak, żeby wszyscy lubili Vica i żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że mnie tak bardzo lubi.  
John oczywiście wykonał to polecenie tyle, że kiedy minęło pierwsze oszołomienie ilością skupionej na nim atencji Victora (osoby, którą on wreszcie sam lubił), to coś Sherlockowi zaczęło mu przeszkadzać. Jak ostry kamyk w bucie. Na początku uwiera gdzieś na pograniczu świadomości, ale im dłużej się go lekceważy, tym bardziej nie do zniesienia staje się to uczucie i tym większe problemy generuje.  
Długo próbował nie zauważać, że coś mu w tej sytuacji przeszkadza. Pozornie wszystko było idealnie: spędzali teraz ze sobą jeszcze więcej czasu i nigdy nie mieli dosyć swojej obecności czy ciekawych ich obu rozmów .  
Victor był autentycznie szczęśliwy, gdy Sherlock zapraszał go na spacer, albo proponował przeprowadzenie jakiegoś eksperymentu. A także gdy nic nie mówił i tylko siedzieli obok siebie na trawie labo w milczeniu odrabiali zadane lekcje.  
Albo kiedy Vic pokazywał mu jak się bić tak, żeby jak najmniej oberwać a zrobić przeciwnikowi jak największa krzywdę.  
To było takie cudowne, nieznane dotąd uczucie, że Sherlock długo nie mógł (albo nie chciał) zrozumieć, o co mu w tym wszystkim nie pasuje.  
Czuł się wyróżniony, rozpieszczany uwaga kogoś kogo cenił, lubił i szanował. Czuł się kochany i to było nieopisane uczucie, które wydało mu się lepsze od wszystkiego co do tej pory zaznał.  
Nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek, nawet jeśli miało pochodzić z jego własnej głowy, popsuło mu to uczucie. Znowu jednak nie potrafił zignorować czegoś, co raz zrozumiał.  
A teraz chodziło o to, że wszystkie uczucia Vica całe to jego wspaniałe zaciekawienie Sherlockiem było sztuczne! Wykreowane przez jego życzenie i trochę… magii? Bo tak naprawdę Victor wcale go nie kochał. Może nawet by go nie polubił, gdyby nie John? A gdy Sherlock to zrozumiał, nie potrafił już tak po prostu cieszyć się w tym, jaki był wobec niego Victor-choć tamten nadal czule na niego zerkał, chwalił go przy każdej okazji i obdarowywał drobiazgami. To już go nie cieszyło.  
Nadal był zainteresowany Victorem nadal uważał go za miłego i ciekawego i nadal chciał być dla niego kimś wyjątkowym, ale nie potrafił zapomnieć ze jest w tym jakiś fałsz. Do tej pory rzadko kiedy o tym myślał, rzeczy o które Johna prosił były wystarczająco prawdziwe- istniały, wiec nigdy ich nie kwestionował. Ale gdy chodziło o uczucia… nie wystarczyło, że to co ROBIŁ Victor było miłe samo w sobie. Nagle ważniejsze od tego, co robił było to dlaczego to robił. Sam Sherlock (który poświęcał rozmyślaniu nad tym dużo więcej czasu, niżby chciał) nie rozumiał, czemu tka jest, ale nie potrafił tego zmienić swoją wolą, choć przez pewnie czas próbował, bo spodobało mu się to nowe życie, w którym ktoś o niego dał i o niego zabiegał, jak o coś cennego i ważnego.  
W którym ludzie się do niego uśmiechali, bo byli przekonani ze skoro ktoś taki jak Vic go wybrał- to musiał mieć w sobie coś wyjątkowego. Dobrego. Gdy zmuszał się do bycia tym kimś, czuł się coraz gorzej i gorzej aż cała przyjemność z bycia przyjacielem (chłopakiem?) Victora wyparowała całkiem. A on dalej próbował udawać przed sobą już wtedy, że wszystko jest dalej w porządku. Tak długo aż nie mógł dłużej bo bycie obok Vica stało się nie do wytrzymania. Zaczął wtedy unikać go tak intensywnie, jak przedtem szukał jego towarzystwa- co było męczące, bo przecież władze szkoły miały za nic wszystkie te nastoletnie dramy rozgrywające się pod dachem budynku i nie przeniosły Victora do innego pokoju. Ale najgorsze było to, że sam Vic nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego jego najlepszy przyjaciel zrobił się nagle tak… niemiły (czego Sherlock nie miał mu za złe, bo sam siebie nie rozumiał) i nadal snuł się za nim jak cień, wpatrując się w niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem i robił, co tylko potrafił, żeby ten znów go polubił. Czyli był jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, jeszcze bardziej miły, przylepny i Sherlock miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, żeby wreszcie zostawił go w spokoju.  
Któregoś dla nie wytrzymał wreszcie i poprosił Johna, żeby przeniósł Victora do innej szkoły i sprawił, żeby zapominał o Sherlocku równocześnie. John oczywiście spełnił jego prośbę i Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą.  
Po kilku dniach zorientował się, że znowu został całkiem sam i wcale, ale to wcale, mu się to nie podoba.


End file.
